The adventure of a lifetime
by martin1234567890555
Summary: A normal man that loves skating is to nosey one day, and ends up, well, he doesn't really know himself.


Chapter One - Lucky

Once upon a time there was a man who loved skating. His name was mark. There was nothing special about mark. He had a normal job, a normal house, and a normal personality. He worked at a clothing shop. He was a cashier. He rented a house, as well as owning a flat. He liked playing poker or monopoly with his friends.

There was a park that he likes to walk round called "Shakley Mere". It was once frozen over. He as usual goes to feed any ducks, or in this case, a swan! Now he went towards the swan to feed it but he accidentally slipped and slid about a metre into the ice from the edge of the ground. He wanted to go back but he loved skating so much… He had to go skating! He didn't have skating shoes or any gear, but he was confident enough to go anyway. After about a minute he reached the middle of the mere. There was strangely a note. He picked it up. It read: "_Stab the circle"._ Now, as you probably would be, he was very confused. But, where the note was there was a little orange circle. Not coloured in, just the outline. He always carries a penknife in his pocket so if he gets a box Sellotaped he can just slide it along the centre. He thought to himself, "this will have to do" he knelt down. Held the pen-knife in both hands, and counted down from three. Three, two, one. And his hands were thrown forward as quickly as a bolt of lightning!

Four cracks were made. One pointing north, on east, south, and west. Slowly they moved slightly backwards, so he could fit down the middle of them. He put his hand in the water. It was surprisingly warm! So, he tried sticking his head in. He could breathe. He thought this was a dream, so he pinched himself. He didn't wake up, it just stung for a while.

Chapter 2 - An Unexpected Happening

He thought for a long while what to do. He could call someone, he could ignore it, but no. He kept on thinking. Eventually he came the conclusion that it was better to keep this to himself and leave. He got up. As he was about to walk off he saw a golden light, so very bright. As he tried, he could not stop himself from turning and looking what it was. He stuck his head under the water to see it. I was a golden egg. He exclaimed, "_This is the most beautiful egg I have ever seen!"._ He swam down to get a closer look at the golden egg.

As he touched it, it opened up and had a little pull, and then a minute later it had a tremendously hard pull, that Mark could not fight any longer. He was sucked down it, as was half the lake! But don't worry about the lake, that will be fine. But what happened to mark? I am about to tell you. In addition, this is story really begins!

Chapter 3 – Decisions Decisions

As he is thrown around, up down left and right, he finally starts to slow down. Now he can see he was not going in the egg, he was in space! He could see, the Moon, Mars, Pluto, But he was going further, and further, and further into space. He did not know what was exactly happening, all he knew was it was too late to call his friends because his phone did not have a signal. After 3 minutes (but it felt like 3 hours!) of jerking around he came to a stop on a planet that only had one thing. Another note!

Mark was very surprised to see that it was written in English. He thought, "_Something fishy is going on around here, and I'm determined to find out what." _He read the note. It read, _make a wish as the shooting star passes." _ Now, he could wish for anything he liked. He wished for…

A map of the world. Yep, you read right. He could have wished to go home; he could have wished to have all the wishes existent. But no. A map of the world. Well, I suppose it might come in handy if you are trying to find a location on the world.

Because he had it, he had a look at the map. It said there was a secret door near where he was standing. He looked around him. It was just rock. Soon after, he fell over and his lip started to bleed. He realised a door started to shape because the rock was melting down. Now it did not look like a door anymore. It looked more like a spiral staircase leading down further and further!

As it was getting too dark to see anything, he found a torch.

Mark decided to go down the staircase that loomed in front of him. He scurried down it only to find a huge cavern. Mark saw a piece of paper on the floor, he picked it up. There written in ink, clear as daylight was this

"_Hello Mark". _Mark was scared by this and thought if it was the best idea to come here. But he must know what was going on. What should he do?

CHAPTER 4 – Explore The Cavern

Mark was an ambitious person so he continued through the cavern. He saw an exit so, he went through it. There in front of Mark was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Mark could not believe his eyes, there in front of him was a palace, made of pure gold. He thought it would be too easy for the door to be open, but he tried the lock. It was open! Nevertheless, the screen door was locked. _"It just gets better and better," _Mark thought. He could not be done with looking for the key, so mark just kicked it with all his might and it flew open like a, well, there is not anything quick enough to compare it to. He ran in to find a maze.

He turned around when he say a glow in his pocket, it was the map! It showed him where to turn, where not to go, and avoid the hidden traps. Therefore, he set off. Twisting and turning his way through the maze. He was not sure where to go at one point, because the map said left, but he saw a trap there.

However, the map knew where it was going. He did not. Therefore, he went left. Luckily, the trap was 5 seconds late. Therefore, the spike did not take his foot out, but did not do any good to the tree behind him. About 15 minutes of using the map reading skills, he had learnt in cub scouts he reached the middle. It has some food, a hot dog to be exact. Because Mark had not eaten for a while, he was just about to eat it; he saw a piece of black. He took it away from his mouth, and tore a piece of it of, then through it of the floor. It was like a mini grenade had just exploded. However, then he noticed, were it had exploded, it has broken some glass. Instead of stone, a piece of glass painted a stone colour. He could see a handle just beneath one of the pieces.

Chapter 5 – A great surprise

Mark ventured down the trap door. However, there was no torch. There was a little but of light coming from each of the doors, but only enough to see shadows. He was just about to go through when the was a icy hand on his shoulder. He turned around…

There was a man, in a black and gold robe. He was holding a black and red staff, decorated with splashes of red. He also has a gold and red stripy cape, and a helmet, made out of solid gold. His trousers were made out of titanium metal. In addition, his shoes were so hard, you could drop a brick on them, and there would not be a scratch. His voice was low. He spoke only nine words. _"Who are you and how did you get here?"_ W, w, we, well I, I, I _"Out with it man" _He said in an aggressive voice. Well, I am mark. I touched a golden egg in a lake, and it brought me here. I come from the planet earth.

Well then, Lets get you home. His voice started to get a little higher. Not to a squeak, just a little higher.

Now, as he walked he did not expect this, but the pod was there. So He climbed in and shot back to earth. He landed straight into bed.

The End Or Is It?


End file.
